


Dick's Little Kitty

by Whambamthanksbatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adorable, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batboys, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Damian Wayne-centric, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Jealous Bruce Wayne, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambamthanksbatfam/pseuds/Whambamthanksbatfam
Summary: “Just grab the scruff of his neck,” Dick told Tim absentmindedly.“He’s not an actual cat, Dick!” Tim ran past again.





	Dick's Little Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like five minutes. I love my Batboys!
> 
> EDIT: I added more and edited, but the publishing date remains unchanged.

 

“Dick!” Tim yelled as he ran away from the sword wielding Demon. “He’s trying to kill me!” Tim jumped over the sofa.

Damian growled as he followed.

Dick was calmly seated on the sofa, enjoying his tea and book. “Just grab the scruff of his neck,” he told Tim absentmindedly.

“He’s not an actual cat!” Tim ran past again.

 

Dick grabbed Damian by the collar as the little boy passed by.

Damian was froze.

Dick sat the boy in his lap and began carding his hands through Damian's hair. 

The boy curled up and closed his eyes.

 

Tim gazed at them wide eyed. Maybe Damian was an actual cat. He swore he could hear the boy purring.

“See, Tim? It’s not that hard.”

Damian snored quietly. He almost looked cute that way.

 

Dick slid the forgotten sword under the sofa.

Tim would have to try that one day.

 

Bruce walked by to see what the commotion was. The silence gave way to the conclusion that Dick handled it. “Hey, B,” Dick greeted.

Bruce looked at the sight of his youngest sleeping, nuzzling Dick's lap. “Did you tranq him?” he asked. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was a bit jealous of how well Dick could control the boy.

 

“I keep telling you guys," Dick said. "Just grab him by the scruff of his neck, and he’ll be still.”

“He’s sleep.”

“You just pet him a bit.”

“Did you train him to do this?”

“Maybe.”

“Dick, he’s a human.”

“I know, but it works. Look at how well behaved he’s being right now.”

 

Bruce and Tim couldn’t deny the adorable little kitten-boy before their eyes. Tim snapped a picture to send to Alfred.

 

“My little kitty,” Dick said fondly. Damian snuggled into Dick’s lap more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
